The Underneath
Normal Event (after curing Malaclypse) Following Malaclypse's cryptic directions (many of which involved borrowing farm animals), you arrive at the edge of a vast and lonely lake. There, you uncover a cave entrance blocked by a stone door. The bespectacled ogre manning the door to the Underneath doesn't look up from his book as you approach. "15 food items per entry," he grunts. 1) Pay 15 pieces of food. :The ogre sighs as he gets to his feet. With a mighty push, the stone door to the Underneath is rolled away. :The player loses 15 Food. 2) Leave :Encounter ends. A narrow tunnel takes you deep below the earth, opening into a vast limestone cavern. Twinkling on the edge of an underground lake lies a small shanty town - red lanterns lining the quiet streets. A few mages eye you suspiciously as they pass by. 1) Peruse the stores. :Among the abandoned stalls you find an ancient-looking shop front. Through red lantern light you read, "Leelot's Oddments - Used Stones, Directions". :There are also signs pointing out a path to "Curses, Blessings". :A) Enter "Leelot's Oddments". ::With a jangle, you enter the dusty store. You find it filled - shelves, baskets, glass cases - with rocks of various shapes and sizes. ::The wizened shopkeep, Leelot, peers over the counter at you. ::1) Enquire about used stones. :::Leelot lights up at the suggestion. :::The shopkeep looks around fondly at the stones. "What would you like to buy? Everything is 20 Gold apiece." :::A) Buy a stone that Leelot recommends for 20 gold. ::::The player loses 20 Gold. ::::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Success, 3 Failure) (Medium) ::::Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) :::::Leelot hands you a large stone. A common looking thing, apart from the thick veins of gold running through it. :::::The player draws 4 Gold Gain Cards. ::::Success :::::Leelot hands you rough, cream-coloured stone, flecked with purple crystals. :::::"That's edible, you know," he croaks. "The purple part tastes like pies and sunshine. The rock part doesn't taste quite as good." :::::The player draws 2 Food Gain Cards. ::::Failure :::::Leelot hands you a smooth pebble. "This is one of my favourites." :::B) Buy a ring (only if there are rings in the Deck) ::::"Those old things," Leelot scowls. "I would give them away for free if they weren't bound to me." ::::"I need your blood if you wish to take a ring." ::::1) Buy a ring. :::::The old man pricks your elbow with a shard of green glass and allows the blood to drip into a vial. Satisfied he's collected enough, he hurls the vial into the hearth. :::::The player draws 3 Life Pain Cards. :::::Feeling light-headed, you pick a ring from the basket. :::::The player draws 1 Ring Equipment Card. ::::2) Buy something else. :::C) Enquire about something else. ::2) Enquire about directions. :::The wrinkled shopkeep unrolls a dusty map. :::A) Ask where the nearest trader is. ::::"Ah yes... there is one, here." He drags an ancient finger to a spot on the map. ::::If a General Store Encounter exists on the map, it is revealed. If not, one is added to the map, face-up. :::B) Ask where the nearest fight is. ::::If no fight Encounters are on the map: :::::Leelot peers at the map, dusting parts with his shaking, freckled hands. "No blood will be shed around these parts today - a terrible shame." :::C) Enquire about something else. ::3) Return to the town centre. :B) Follow the signs to "Curses, Blessings". ::You follow the signs through the lonely streets until they lead you to a sizeable hill of colourful rags where, you believe, a market once stood. ::An elderly woman climbs from the pile. ::"Blessings? Curses? You don't need either of them! I'll trade you all of them for this shiny rock!" She offers what looks like a polished river pebble. ::1) Remove all your curses and blessings. :::You discard all your curses and blessings. :::As promised, she throws you the river pebble. You pocket it to avoid causing upset, but don't plan to keep it for very long. ::2) Ask to have only your curses removed. :::She hisses at you and that settles the matter. ::3) Walk away. :::"Well, I'll be here..." the shopkeeper sinks back into the pile of rags from whence she came. :C) Return to the town centre. 2) Enter the Devil's Ears tavern :Compared to the lonely streets outside, the Devil's Ears is positively crowded with all manner of strange patrons. :A decrepit hag nurses a smoldering pint glass at one end of the bar. Alone in a corner, a hooded figure lurks, unmoving. :A) Approach the hag. ::The warty crone sips her drink - it smells strongly of citrus and burning coal - while sizing you up. "You wish to buy something, do you not?" ::She grins wickedly, revealing a mouthful of jagged, yellowed teeth. "I can send you somewhere, no cost, but I cannot assure that you will end where you want." ::1) Let her teleport you. :::(insert text here) ::2) Ask what she's drinking. :::The hag cackles. "This is a pint of Liquid Plague. I'd let you take a sip, but I'm reasonably certain it would be the last thing you ever did." ::3) Change your mind. :B) Approach the hooded figure. ::You cannot discern any facial features under the heavy hood. ::The figure nods at you. He has a grave voice, whisper-quiet and hoarse. ::"I seek an artifact of great power - something that will twist the minds of my enemies and force them to fight for me. I will pay handsomely." ::1) Give him an artifact. :::If it's Traitor's Urge: :::Yes... ::: :::He drops a sack of items at your feet. "Here, your payment - I won't need them anymore." :::The hooded figure gives a hacking laugh. :::Draw 3 equipment cards. :::The hooded figure is lovingly caressing the bomb you gave him. ::: :::For further revisit: You cannot discern any facial features under the heavy hood. :::The figure nods at you. He has a grave voice, whisper-quiet and hoarse. ::: :::The hooded figure is lovingly caressing the bomb you gave him. ::: ::2) Leave him alone. :C) Return to the town centre. 3) Leave the Underneath. :Encounter ends. Malaclypse Story Event Following Malaclypse's cryptic directions (many of which involved borrowing farm animals), you arrive at the edge of a vast and lonely lake. There, you uncover a cave entrance blocked by a stone door. "We must seek out Ira of the Vale, in the Underneath," the bard had explained, as you followed a frightened cow around the previous night. 1) Continue. :(insert text here) 2) Ask why he's seeking Ira of the Vale. :Malaclypse drops his wine bottle nervously and forces a loud and hearty laugh, completely ignoring your question. The bespectacled ogre manning the door to the Underneath doesn't look up from his book as you approach. "15 food items per entry," he grunts. Malaclypse scoffs. "Robbery! If you're trying to hustle us sir, I'll have you know that I can shoot lightning from my fingertips." The doorkeeper sighs. "Times are hard for us, Mal. You'll see when you get in there." 1) Pay 15 pieces of food. :The ogre places his book down, and with a mighty push the stone door rolls open. :The player loses 15 Food. :A narrow tunnel takes you deep below the earth, opening into a vast limestone cavern. Twinkling on the edge of an underground lake lies a small shanty town - red lanterns lining the quiet streets. :Malaclypse leads on. "Welcome to the Underneath, coin-slave. Since that bothersome Empire edict, we've had to hide away in places like this." :"This used to be quite the hub of activity, but now..." He surveys the silent streets grimly, "I guess the Empire is increasing its forces." :A few mages eye you suspiciously as they pass by. :A) Peruse the stores. ::(insert text here) :B) Enter the Devil's Ears tavern. ::Malaclypse breathes in the heady scent of berry wine, smoke and feathers. "Ah... the Devil's Ears, my home away from home." ::He pulls out his lute and leaves to serenade the pretty bartender. She tries her best to ignore him. ::You survey the bar. A group of burly ogres crowds a too-small table. Meanwhile, a giant fleshy eyeball floats somberly by the windows. :::1) Approach the ogres. :::2) Approach the floating eye. :::3) Leave the tavern. :C) Find Malaclypse's contact, Ira. ::Malaclypse leads the way through the dim, lonely streets to Ira's house You can hear screaming coming from within. ::A woman in robes adorned with silver ornaments greets you at the door. "Murk said you would come begging for help. Regardless, you are late." ::Malaclypse bows with a grin. "I have an illness. I'm hoping to purchase a cure" ::Ira of the Vale frowns for a bit, before nodding and letting you into her house. ::You enter the sitting room and the source of the wailing is made clear. ::A man is locked in a cage, crying in fevered agony. Sores of corruption fester on his body. ::Without warning, she opens the cage and the man rushes at you - but with surprising strength, Ira subdues the mad, writhing creature. "This is the mage, Cohen. He thought he could fight off the corruption, but he could not." ::Ira watches Malaclypse carefully as Cohen's cries get more and more guttural. "What should I do with him?" ::The bard looks away, disgust and fear on his face - he appears close to passing out. ::She nods, before turning to you. "What will you do?" ::1) Kill the mage. :::As Ira holds him down, you end the mage's life. ::2) Keep him locked up. :::She throws the creature back into the cage and locks the iron gate.Then you wait. Malaclypse makes a feeble joke about going to get some candied buns for the show, but a withering glance from ira convinces him to stay. The imprisoned mage begins to deteriorate quickly. The sores of corruption spread across his body, and blood begins to pour from his mouth. As he throws himself at the cage for the umpteenth time, you know no shred of humanity remains. Ira flings an enchanted shard of ice from her hand into the corrupted mage's throat, killing him instantly. "You are too weak." She glances at Malaclypse, who is staring wide-eyed at the dead mage. "The both of you." With that dealt with, Ira begins tinkering at a table strewn with dead and shiny things. ::"I do have a cure, but as you know, nothing comes free with our kind." She taps silver dust from a bottle. "Save the stolen mage children for me, and I will give you the cure." ::The player gains this card's token. ::"Those Empire bastards have taken them to some walled fort in the docks of the City." ::"...and you better hurry." Ira smiles at Malaclypse. "That illness can't be held at bay for much longer, I'd wager." ::The bard avoids her gaze. ::A) Leave Ira's house. :::Malaclypse seems eager to leave. ::B) Ask what the illness is. :::Ira laughs. "He hasn't told you? Then it's not my place to say. But know this, friend of Malaclypse, if he doesn't find a cure soon, you are in grave danger. :::"Nonsense!" Malaclypse stands, unstoppering a wine bottle nervously. ::C) Ask how Ira knows Malaclypse. :::"He was my lover, when I was young and stupid." Ira says matter-of-factly. :::"Nonsense!" Malaclypse shouts. "Why, I'm alluring at all ages. You'd be glad to have me still!" :::Ira gives Malaclypse a severe look, and he balks, cowering in his seat. :D) Leave the Underneath. ::Ira of the Vale finds you again, just as you begin your ascent. ::"Mal?" ::The bard turns around - you catch a glimpse of hope in his eyes. ::She avoids his gaze. "Take the children to the Madmen near Forstford. They run an orphanage. I fear it is no longer safe here." ::Encounter ends. 2) Leave. :(insert text here) Options and rewards (to be deleted when appropriate) # Pay 10 pieces of food You lose 10 food, and enter the underneath. Now you can visit the places listed below # Leave 1. Peruse The stores 1.1 Enter "Leelot's oddments" # Enquire about used stones ## Buy a stone Leelot recommends for 20 gold (cards: 1* Success, 3* Failure) ##* Huge Success ##** Lose the gold, draw 4 gold gain cards ##* Success ##** You lose the gold, gain +2 Food gain cards ##* Failure ##** You lose the gold, gain nothing ## Buy a ring (draw 3 Life Pain cards, get a ring) Note: if you have no rings left in your deck you get nothing. # Enquire about directions ## Ask where the nearest trader is ##* A general store is revealed (if none exists, one is added to the map) ## Ask where the nearest fight is ##* Combat card is revealed (nothing happens if no combat cards are available) # Return to the town Centre 1.2 Follow the sign to "Curses, Blessings # Remove all your curses and blessings # Ask to have only your curses removed (nothing happens) # Walk away 2. Enter the Devil's Ears tavern 2.1 Approach the ogres # Ask to play ## Play the game, betting 1 Blessing (Dice Target: 18) ## Note that this game isn't very fair (Nothing happens) Play the game: (Player selects a blessing to wager) Success: With drink placating them, thankfully the ogres do not protest their loss with violence. The Dealer raises the Dice Gambit target by 2. (Gain blessings) # Ask them about the rules (nothing) # Buy a round of meat for 8 gold. #* 1-3rd time: Reduce the Dice target by 2 #* 4th time: they fall asleep, you can't play anymore # Leave them be 2.2 Approach the floating eye # Ask to trade #* 1st time: Offers you 1 item (you're forced to give an item of your choice in return) #* after 1st time: nothing happens # Ask what it is (nothing) # Ask for a dance (nothing) # Leave it be 3. Find Malaclypse's contact, Ira # Kill the mage #* You get the token # Keep him locked up #* You get the token Unlocked By Acquire the token for Malaclypse's Problem. (unlocks companion-specific encounter) Acquire the token for The Cure. (unlocks normal encounter) Token Unlocks For convincing Ira to help Malaclypse... The Stolen Ones Trivia * Each entry requirement increases by 5 foods per return. (15 for first, 20 for seconds, 25 for third, e.t.c..) * Some options might disappear: # Approach the ogre # Leelot's ring shop Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens